


maybe if you shut up and don't speak for once, you're actually kinda cute

by yuehijis



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cigarettes, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, confessing, gintoki confesses, i dont know what tags to use its 12 am rn, kithes, mentions of mitsuba - Freeform, pls they r soft n are in love, romcom, smooches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehijis/pseuds/yuehijis
Summary: gintoki confesses to hijikata, hijikata is puzzled as to how to respond
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	maybe if you shut up and don't speak for once, you're actually kinda cute

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope u enjoy, ginhiji has been my favorite ship for years but i finally decide to write about them after years i hope u enjoy

Everyone has problems so of course that doesn’t excuse the demonic vice commander of the Shinsengumi.

-  
“I-I like you,” red looks looking back at him, the boss of yorozuya’s cheek’s flushed.

-

God. It just kept ranging in over and over in Hijikata’s head. “What the fuck?” He mumbled to himself as he looked at documents he needed to sign and check over for work. “Man, what the fuck..”

Running his hand through his hair, he sat back and looked at the wall, taking a break. Hijikata didn’t know what to do, he’s never been confessed to by a guy and he never really thought about his sexuality or anything. Work was always his priority, the only romantic thing that’s ever happened in his life was with Mitsuba, but in the end, things happen. At one point, he even wondered if he was in love with Kondo and he wouldn’t have cared because he would have been able to stay by his commander and that would have been all that he needed. Either way, he realized it was just the respect he has for his commander, nothing more. Kondo was like an older brother to him.

Looking at the small gap in between the sliding doors, he noticed snow.

“It’s also snowing, huh,” rubbing his arms so he could give himself a bit of warmth.

“Yorozuya? Like me? That’s a joke, right? Sougo must have paid him to do it or something.” Hijikata sighed. Sure, Gintoki was attractive, in some ways. He had a good personality and even though he was a lazy fuck sometimes, he did anything to protect anyone who was dear to him. Hell, Gintoki was the one there who brought him back to his normal self while the Shinsengumi was being fucked over by Isaburo.

No, no, all this was doing to him was causing him to think of the good sides of that perm headass. Work, work, he needed to focus on work. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair and lit up a cigarette, placing it by his mouth so he had something to think about. He needed to take his mind off that perm asshole. Work, work.

-

How did he fall in love with someone with v-shaped bang? He had no idea. Honestly, he thinks his taste in a significant other was rather trash if he fell for Hijikata Toushirou of the Shinsengumi. With a pen being balanced on his lips, Gintoki spun around in his chair, sighing.

“What the hell are you doing, Gin-Chan?”

“Something not meant for kids,” Gintoki grinned, teasing the little girl.

“I’m sure whatever it is you’re thinking about, it’s probably something hella stupid. Adult my ass.”

“Hmm,” Gintoki hummed in response, “Maybe.”

Thinking and thinking about that mayonnaise freak pissed him off, slamming his desk he sighed loudly in frustration. “’m going to go out for some pachinko.”

-

Gintoki not only did not end up at pachinko but he ended up at a bar, drinking with his buddy Hasegawa and getting drunk and complaining.

“Y-y’know. I don’t even know why I like that bastard, like, what the fuck. Out of everyone my heart beats for, I had to like a fucking asshole who’s addicted to tobacco and chugs galloons of mayonnaise every goddamn day.”

“Take that shit back.”

“Huh? You probably don’t even know that asshole, what can you say about him?”

“Because I am that asshole. At least I’m not some idiot with perm and high blood sugar who doesn’t pay his employees.”

“I’ll have you know that my employees at least love me.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

Turning around, the drunk Gintoki noticed who the other arguing with him was. The person sitting behind in a stall with a drunk gorilla was the person who bothered his heart every single day.   
  


“Oh. You look a lot like someone I like”

If being told to bring some drunkard you hate home wasn’t bad enough, it had to be the drunkard who apparently fell in love with you and throws up every two seconds.

Slinging the other’s arm around his shoulder, he sighs and drags the other guy.

“Why do I have to bring you home anyways?” His teeth biting down on the poor cigarette.

“Ew, it smells like cigarettes. Remind me of that asshole.”

“Huh? What asshole, you want to leave you here on the streets?”

“He wouldn’t do something like that, I know he wouldn’t at least, or hope so. I’ve been thinking about him so much, it’s so annoying. I can’t even watch my daily Ketsuno Ana, it makes me feel bad. Like I can only like Hijikata.”

“Wh-“hearing this got him rather flustered. “Shut up man, you’ve been bothering me. I’ve only been able to think about your dumbass confession. So when Kondo-San invited me to come out for a drink because he noticed that I was bothered, only to see that you were in the same bar. Do you know how I felt?”

“Huh? Shut up,” Gintoki, seeming to realize he was now with Hijikata. “Do you know how much I’ve thought about you? Every time I saw you, my heart started beating so much. It was so annoying. At first, I thought it was some dumbass disease because you saw the person you hate. But then slowly, after we did more shit together and helping each other help. I fucking realized it was because I started liking your dumbass. I wanted to be with you and I wanted to protect you and cherish you in my arms. Shut the fuck up, I like you so much.”

Hijikata wasn’t sure how he should reply, Gintoki’s answer got his heart going everywhere. He wondered if that was how Gintoki felt every time, in a way, it was like someone was holding on to is heart, leaving him breathless, yet there was a certain happiness.

“Shut up, we’re here anyways.”

Leaving Gintoki in his futon, he looked at the sleeping face of the supposed bastard he hated with all his being. He didn’t feel any type of hate, in fact, Hijikata never really trued hated him. Occasionally, he just found the other to be annoying and loud. Which naturally pissed him off, but he valued the other as a samurai and a friend, even if they wouldn’t ever dare to call each other that.   
  


“Look at that, your sleeping face isn’t so bad after all. You look rather cute. Maybe if you kept your mouth shut sometimes, I would consider giving you a kiss.” Hijikata smiled slightly before leaving Gintoki’s room to head on home.

-

Bad in his own futon, Hijikata wondered what he really was feeling. Hopefully that idiot won’t remember all the shit that’s happened, he swears he’ll never get the end of that.

“Fuck, can’t sleep.”

Getting up and heading into the dojo, he swung his shinai, every swing moving the wind, causing a bit of noise.

“Oh? It’s unusual to see Hijikata-San here, practicing at night. I thought that stopped when we moved here.”

“Sougo.”

“Are you bothered by something?” the younger asked, standing by the door with his arms crossed, dressed in causal attire. “I know because the last time you did something like this was when my sister asked to go with you to Edo, and of course you refused.

Hijikata didn’t answer, he only continued to swing his shinai.

“Is it about the boss?”

He paused, giving it away to the other.

“Fuck,” Hijikata looked at the other, “How did you know?”

“Y’know, happened to be on patrolling duty and saw you guys from pretty far away. Boss’ face was all red ‘n stuff. Could kinda figure what the conversation was about, especially from mouth movement.”

“You-“

“So do you feel the same way?”

“I, don’t know. After he got me thinking about it, I started thinking that he wasn’t that bad after all, and maybe, maybe. But then there’s work y’know. It’d get in the way and stuff. I don’t want to trouble either one of us, he has those two kids to take care of too.”

“Aren’t you overthinking this too much? It’s kinda funny, it’s like when a high school girl starts going out with her crush and starts making up all these illusions in her head about their future. They barely started and they’re already thinking about marriage. Now to be frank, I don’t really like it. If you rejected my sister and go out with that guy, I don’t really know how to feel.”

Hijikata understood, Sougo’s sister meant the world to him, she was the only family the boy had left. He felt as if he was betraying everything. Going out with Gintoki would change a lot of things.

“Yeah, you’re right, I shouldn’t really do it after all. It would cause a lot of trou-” 

“But why not give it a try?” Oddly, he was smiling a bit. “Give yourself a break sometimes, Hijikata-san.”

“Sougo..”

“I mean, get yourself a good break before I kill you. You should enjoy your life as much as you can while you can after all. You never know when I might strike.”

“You little-“

“Either way, give it a try. There should be no harm. You’re both responsible adults and you can see each other on your days off since that guy’s always free anyways. I’m gonna go now, good night.”

Looking out the sliding doors, he looked at the night sky after Sougo left. It was dark but not pitch dark, the sparkles the stars gave brightened it up. It was a rather amazing sight; the trees and grass were filled with snow and ijiHiji

Hijikata could feel himself get rather cold.

“Yikes, I should get to bed now.”

-

Waking up was a nightmare for Sakata Gintoki. His head ached as if there was someone constantly pounding his head, rubbing it slightly, he sat up in his futon.

“How’d I get back in here...?” Gintoki squinted as he slammed his alarm clock quiet.

Placing his hand on his chin, trying to remember what had happened the previous night, it took him some time to gather everything. Everything shocked him, especially the last part. What Hijikata said before he left. Gintoki wasn’t fulling asleep anyways.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Sweat piled up on his face comically, his grip on his blanket tightened. “Oh nooooooo,” he whined.

“Shut up boomer!” Kagura screamed, “I’m trying to watch my morning soap opera.”

“Shut up kid, I’m no boomer! If anything, your dad’s a boomer.”

“Mm, you’re right.”

-

Walking around the streets of Kabukicho with a new job; to find the cat struck in a tree. Sticking the normal pinky in his nose, he walked around with dead eyes, sighing. All of his calm normal mood was over when he noticed a familiar set of v-shaped bangs.

“Oh noo.”

Hijikata sat down with Yamazaki, by the usual dango shop. Squirting mayonnaise on the colorful dango.

“Oh, it’s the boss,” Yamazaki noticed, looking up from his anpan.

“Huh? The boss? You mean perm head?” Memories from the previous night not hitting him fully yet.

“Yeah.”

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Hm? Is something the matter, Hijikata-San?”

“Oh. Uh, nothing much. Nothing much at all.”

“Are you sure?” Yamazaki’s voice filled with concern, “Your sweat is piling up and your face is turning red. Oh and your eyebags are really showing now.”

“Nah, it’s just your imagination.”

“No, no, I’m sure it’s not your imagination. Oh hello Boss, how are you?”

“Oh hey, uh, what was your name again? Jimmy? It was Jimmy right?”

“It’s Yamazaki, oh more mayonnaise?”

“Mm,” Hijikata hummed in agreement.

“Okay,” Yamazaki’s finger shoots out mayonnaise on top of the dangos.

“Ah, I see you’re still a cyborg,” Gintoki gives himself a seat between Yamazaki and Hijikata.

“Ah yeah, well, y’know it wouldn’t have happened if I was fucking forgotten but y’know, I’m always forgotten.”

“Ah well, we were really busy so,” Gintoki takes one of the un-tainted mayonnaised dangos and sticks it into his mouth. “Oh how’s our v-shaped moron?” Gintoki turns to face Hijikata and Yamazaki places all of his attention into consuming his anpan.   
  


“Nothing much.”

“You look rather tired, and sweaty. Are you sick?” Fake concern in his voice.

“Nah, you’re just imagining it.”

“Are you sure?” Gintoki wipes a finger over Hijikata’s sweating forehead. “Seems like real sweat to me.”

“Nah, you’re losing it, man. Maybe you shouldn’t have too many sugary items.”

“Oh, I, uh. Have something important to talk to you about. Zaki, I’ll be back in a bit. Just stay here.”

“Aye, sir,” Yamazaki responded.

-

“What could this important discussion be about? Oogushi-Kun.”

“It’s about, you know, don’t make me say it.”

“Hmm? What is it, Hijikata-Kun? Is it about last night?”

Shit, Hijikata didn’t think he’d remember.

“Okay, lemme close my mouth right now. Will you give me a kiss? This could be your answer to my confession,” not admitting it but Gintoki’s heart could burst out any moment. He was nervous but wouldn’t let the other see no matter what.

Hijikata knew he was gonna do it. Either way, he’s made up his mind. Yes, he does like that moron but what he was deciding was whether they should go out with each other.

Getting closer to Gintoki, surprised with Gintoki wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt more and more nervous, close enough for them to hear each other’s breathing in the alley. Softly placing a quick peck on Gintoki’s cheeks.

“Ehh? Not a real kiss? Just on the cheeks?” Gintoki grinned, happy.

“Shut up,” Hijikata mumbled as he pushed their lips together.

Hijikata’s lip felt rather soft, at least softer than what Gintoki imagined. Hijikata was always handsome, Gintoki would admit. He was handsome and looked like a prince without the personality of a prince.

“So, what does this mean?”

“It means I like you and I’m willing to go out with you. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Gintoki swore this was his happiest day ever. His heart was still beating extremely fast, but he was happy and some of the weight was off his shoulders.

Bringing Hijikata closer to him, he hugged the other tightly. Giving Hijikata a few forehead kisses.

“I like you a lot. Wait no, I love you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope u enjoyed, i originally planned on this to be a one-shot but lmk if you'd like a final chapter about them being on a date  
> if u wanna talk my twitter is yuehijis and my curiouscat is in my bio thank u


End file.
